<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a virgin. by jackiescox (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772349">like a virgin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackiescox'>jackiescox (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madonna verse series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, F/F, Inspired by Music, Paris (City), Song Lyrics, Useless Lesbians, yes I know this was jackie's verse but I needed my og ship in there somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackiescox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nicky is convinced jackie needs to let loose and have some fun after all the years they've spent working together in the fashion industry. [ verse two: like a virgin ] </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madonna verse series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a virgin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a seven part story where each chapter details a different relationship with jackie based solely on the song correlated to their individual madonna rusical verses. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— *.✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you pass me that please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky turned and nodded, passing Jackie the fabric scissors that were right in front of the French woman's desk. The Persian held up the black tulle fabric and grinned, pulling the blonde next to her body as she began to wrap some of the fabric around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this some kind of intervention?" Nicky laughed gently before Jackie shook her head, marking out her shoulders with a fabric marker before gently pulling off the fabric from her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to make you a dress for Friday," the marker still in her mouth as she spoke firmly. The blonde gasped as she sighed, completely forgetting about the stupid movie premiere that Nicky had been invited to while they were back home in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric was already spread out on the table behind them as Jackie snipped away, occasionally looking at the drawing she had made for a point of reference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will look beautiful as always," Nicky began as her arms snaked around to hug Jackie from behind, holding her waist and letting her head stay buried in the crook of the Persian's neck. "I shouldn't be surprised, that's why you're my favourite assistant and designer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie had met the French woman two years ago for an internship during her time at design school. The entire goal of it was to simply come and snoop around Nicky's fashion brand, maybe get a word in from the expert herself or learn some new design processes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead what happened was the Canadian dropping out of her school in Toronto and immediately moving to Paris the second Nicky offered her an exclusive job as her personal assistant and designer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde had been beyond impressed with the designs and worth ethic Jackie had shown her during her short stay in France. She felt it was only necessary to try and keep her as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paid salary and housing included of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite their personalities almost always contrasting, Jackie quickly became her favourite friend and person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grew close with Jackie's entire job being to design and assist her on every and any matter that came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would see Nicky sob at her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would get to hear her spill all about her toxic family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw first-hand her dumping her socialite boyfriend in favour of coming out to the French public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most importantly: she got to see Nicky beyond the rich, beautiful, dull Parisian facade. Every.wall she had built up from years and years of pressure in the limelight and in the media came crashing down the minute Jackie earned her trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's my job," the Persian finally mumbled under her breath as she looked at the fabric, beginning to write down the shoulder lengths having memorized Nicky's measurements already in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hired me to be here with you so the least I can do is make you a fancy dress." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so sweet baby," Nicky hummed as she let go of her waist and gently hopped up on to the marble table, her eyes only watching Jackie cut out fabric and begin to meticulously outline her patterns. "It's a beautiful concept." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the hours every day spent together and added up still weren't enough or either of them to gain enough confidence to ask each other out on an actual date. The day Nicky asked she saw the discomfort and anxiety in Jackie's face and immediately dropped the idea, suggesting they instead go wine tasting together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How French of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicky thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were the occasional shoulder brushes or even the more than occasional, almost constant kisses. Their lips pressed to each other for minutes on end as their hands would interlock before Jackie pushed her away, feeling her stomach churn and fear arise again when they kissed for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had found out from listening to her talk to her best friend back home in Canada that the fear was more internalized and had nothing to with Nicky's publicity or her status.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not ready for this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," had become Jackie's most used phrase since she began working side by side with Nicky. They left it alone for a week before the kissing began again and two decided internally that the best thing to do was never bring it up and never act on the feelings any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your birthday is Friday!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled, taking a minute to glance up at Nicky with a soft smile painted across her lips. "It is but I don't need any more parties please," the Persian begged as Nicky groaned the minute she heard the words leave her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nicky no!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fashion designer whined like a lost puppy, holding on to her arm for a brief moment before letting her eyes stare into Jackie's, her fingertips gently brushing aside all the loose strands of hair near her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun Jacqueline," she teased in a whisper as she drew out her birth name with a huff. The blonde smirked as she grabbed Jackie by her waist and leaned into her lips, "If we celebrated alone and after that stupid movie? Just the two of us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian bit her bottom lip, it was beyond difficult to resist any question that came from Nicky's mouth and it was even harder to resist the urge to not kiss her right now, just throw away the project and focus every bit of attention on Nicky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you promise me there won't be anyone else but us then of course I'll spend my day off with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm keeping you to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— *.✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far too perfect and clean for an event this subdued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky by far looked the best as she always did. She smiled for every single camera as she felt the flash of the camera's coming constantly from bombardment of paparazzi as she walked down the carpet in her off the shoulder, gathered tulle dress custom made by Jackie, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to be with Jackie… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared down at the details of the ruffled chiffon hem that lined the entire dress as her mind was only focusing on thoughts about Jackie and how awful she felt knowing she deserved to finally give one day of full attention to the Persian girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially on her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could just skip this event entirely… no one would dare to even stop me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute she walked down the carpet she took a steep turn to the right, trying to run as fast as she could with heels on as well as an entire train of fabric piled behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow she made it through to the parking lot without even so much as a stare in her direction, managing to make it into her car as she thanked her personal driver. She typed out Jackie's address for him to see as she mentioned that she had to stop at a flower shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red roses. Only red roses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were an assortment of looks as she approached the door, a few teenagers crowded around her and begged for photos which Nicky couldn't possibly refuse before she stepped in the small flower shop and begged for as many red roses as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The total only came out to about thirty euros but Nicky only had a two hundred euro bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged as she handed it over, the owner at first refused to take her money but the French woman truly had no time to waste arguing about money she had to waste so she threw the bill in the small tip jar and said goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Racing outside once again, she found the car parked just a few steps away from the shop as she hopped in and could officially relax against the car's leather seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes and Nicky was dropped outside of the familiar apartment as she took the dozens upon dozens of red roses in her hand. She managed to enter the pin before sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky realized that going to Jackie's complex with a bundle of red roses in one hand and a flowing, tulle dress probably wasn't a smart idea when you had to walk up three flights of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her heels off as she began to power walk her way up the steps with a determination to make it to Jackie's cute apartment and surprise her with an abundance of roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buzzed the brass doorbell in front of her as she wiped off the sweat that built in her forehead, immediately smiling seeing Jackie both impressed and confused at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky was pulled inside as Jackie turned up the fans, clearly seeing that the French woman had either run her entire way here or frantically ran up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are these for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian breathless as Nicky nodded, handing over the entire massive bouquet with a wink as she explained that she researched and found that Iran's national flower was the red rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nicky," she muttered breathless as Nicky kissed her hands with a smile, Jackie placing the flowers on her kitchen counter as she took the French woman in her arms. The two of them swung side to side as the radio blasted throughout the living room and kitchen area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm significantly underdressed," she whispered against her skin as Nicky giggled happy to simply be in the dress, admitting that she skipped the event and just ran off after the carpet and photography was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You skipped the event for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did Jackie," the blonde grinned ear to ear seeing the flush across the Persian's cheeks growing darker and darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was my dress that ugly?" She joked before Nicky cackled, snorting for a brief moment as she buried her head once more in the crook of her neck with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was beautiful, it's one of my favourite dresses I've ever worn and I will absolutely wear it again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What an honour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat on her couch, eating bundles of Tiramisu and drinking far too much white wine for their own good as they ended up an hour later just a bit tipsy with their hands interwoven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday my love," Nicky whispered as her hand softly slid down Jackie's cheek. The blonde pressed a kiss to her forehead as the Persian gnawed at the inside of her cheeks before admitting that she got the only birthday present she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Did someone actually do something better than my roses?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie snickered, rolling her eyes as she ran her fingers through Nicky's hair with a smile admitting that the only thing she truly wished for was to have the French woman near her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm near you all the time, we work together," she laughed quietly before she saw the blush forming across Jackie's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Nicky." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blinked confused for a solid ten seconds before feeling Jackie tighten the grip of their hands as she noticed the Persian nodding at her last comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>She repeated with a wide smile forming across her lips, Jackie was undeniably trying to come through with the offer without saying the actual words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to have sex with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky laughed aloud seeing the Persian groan the minute she said the sentence, the blonde lifting her chin with her fingertips. "I want you as well Jackie," she whispered as she winked at the Persian who leaned into her lips with a worried breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am always ready when you would like to," Nicky muttered against her lips as they seperated, Jackie standing up as she held out a hand for the French woman to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use shutting her door but Jackie thought it was intimate and it clearly served a good use as Nicky almost immediately pinned her up against her own bedroom with a chuckle seeing the Persian yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips pressed against one another as the blonde kept her hand's above Jackie's head, the two of them interlocking fingers as Nicky pressed her lips against her neck hearing the Persian immediately start to get anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" The question was genuine and soft as the Persian nodded, embarrassed to admit that she'd just had never done any of this before with a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Jackie's heart beat as if it was her very first time, which with a woman it certainly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable you know, I love kissing you just as much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to, I promise," Jackie gently managed to choke out as she left a kiss on her shoulder, the dark red lipstick she had on still lingering and leaving a small print on her bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but silence as her hand gently slipped under the fabric, both of them watching Nicky's dress fall to the floor swiftly as she immediately kicked it across to the other side of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful dress," Jackie teased with a chuckle as she saw Nicky kick her custom dress across like it was nothing. The Parisian scoffed, melting into another kiss as she admitted that the dress was not currently needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be yours till the end of time," she hummed feeling nothing but their hearts beating in sync with one another as they laid across the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me away." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the second part of this series! I didn't want to skip this verse because I love jackie too much and the song is iconic. I also needed nothing but an excuse to add my favourite and og season 12 pairing into this series! </p><p>tumblr is @leljaa and thank you meg for being a wonderful beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>